User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 25
Title: Love is Young! Starring Roles: Alexandra Kyle Broflovski (Always have to say "Broflovski!") And Sonic the Hedgehog Featuring: Lisa Loud Teddy Roosevelt And Lincoln Loud Appearances: Handy the Beaver (in a picture) Flaky the Porcupine (cameo, Flaky is on TV :( Obviously!) Flippy the Bear (cameo) Toothy the Beaver (cameo) And Richard Watterson (cameo) *Alexandra is watching TV at the start of this episode, Flaky, Flippy, Toothy, and Richard is all four seen on it, not being from another episode however, and a pic of Handy is seen behind Alexandra* *Alexandra watch her window, her eyes gets big like balloons as she spots Kyle* Alexandra: *Uses a camera and spots him* Man oh man! That boy only... I think i know! *She runs outside, accidently steps on a cat* Cat: MEOW! *The cat is then landing on Lisa before that happen we see this:* Lisa: Hm.... *Checks potion* I need a little bit of cat hair... *Cat lands on her and now uses the claws and scratches Lisa to death* ARGH! WISH GRANTED! OMG! YEOW! *Lisa is badly injured and dead looking, ew!* Alexandra: ;) Heyyy Kyle! *Sprays her mouth to sound beautiful or?* How is it going? Kyle: Uh what do you want? Alexandra: You want to seduce me? Kyle: WHAT!? Alexandra: Come here little cutie! Kyle: *Slowly walks backwards* Get away from me! Alexandra: I know you want to! Kyle: NO! AAAAH! *His yelling once again alerts Sonic, he is sleeping in bed but Kyle's scream woke him up* Sonic: HUH!? *He wokes up and the shelf above him made him hit his head* UGH! Ow! Darn shelf, huh!? Kyle is in danger!? I obviously have to, i have no other choice!! COMING! *Sonic runs as fast as he can* *Teddy and Lincoln is at top of a mountain* Teddy: *Takes the deepest breath he can and sighs glad way* Feel it son, feel it! *Lincoln is doing same thing, Lincoln enjoys uh huh yeah enjoys* Lincoln: Enjoys, enjoys even your way uh... Teddy: Oh yeah! Oh look, nature's fastest... Wait a min, that is not a cheetah? *Sonic runs past Teddy and Lincoln with full speed* *Teddy falls down his horse (Yes, Teddy and Lincoln sit on horses!)* OW! That hurt! Lincoln: Indeed! Alexandra: *Suddenly does a sexy growl* Growl! <:) Come on Kyle, >:) I know you love me! Kyle: No i don't your creepy! Alexandra: AAH! *Attacks Kyle BUT Sonic suddenly comes and grabs Alexandra's face* What the what!? SONIC!? Kyle: ^^ SONIC! Sonic: Kyle, you was supposed to stay out of danger, duh! And Alexandra, the dude doesn't like you, go and find somebody else! Alexandra: Oh i see... I have no other choice! *Slowly picks up a knife from her pocket, she whistles* SURPRISE! Zero! *About to STAB Sonic but...* What the? *Sonic is suddenly slapping the knife from Alexandra, in slow motion, it stabs her instead* Alexandra: GAH! X_X I am dead! *Alexandra are killed off!* Kyle: YAY! You saved me, Sonic! Sonic: You don't need to thank me, but remember: Your too young for love, one day you MAY find a girl you love, but however, this girl was too old for you, uh wanna be at my home? Kyle: Sure! Sonic: Good, ok let's run! Then let's run my speed! *Grabs Kyle's hand* Let's go! *Sonic runs without hurting Kyle in the progress!* *As Teddy gets up on his horse again* Teddy: So son, what did we learn today? Lincoln: Well, that hedgehogs is the fastest thing alive? Teddy: Nope, it is:... *Before Teddy EVEN said it, Sonic suddenly knocks off Lincoln and Teddy from their horses and the two falls down the mountain* Lincoln and Teddy: AAAAAAH! *Crash lands!* Winner: Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic: Remember! If somebody who is a stranger to you... TOUCHES you, then thats no good! *Shakes his head!* Tell your parents if it happens ok? Bye! *Finished and runs from the square, episode ends!* The End! Category:Blog posts